Events
Before Ipso Cinere * The Antarctic Catastrophe-''' an event where Russian and American mining crews incidentally melted a majority of Antarctica's ice caps. This would cause massive flooding and disorder across the world * 'War for the Middle East-' with oil becoming more rare, Several countries raced to take what was left of the Middle East's oil reserves. The United Humanity Front prevented an all out massacre during the takeover. * 'The Storms-' A massive cataclysmic event where extended hurricanes and superstorms struck the shores of almost every continent, wiping out almost all of civilization. Countries fell into isolation as they lost contact with their allies. Over sixty percent of the world's population was killed in a span of seventy years. The Sift * 'Birth of the Angels-' Following the end of the UHF's ruling in the Middle East, Scientists and soldiers recovered Project Icarus, creating the first Angels. The new beings usurped their creators and fled to Asia, where they aided those who survived the Storm. * 'First Battle for Korea-' The Angels unite a divided Korea over the need of food and clean resources. After a bloody battle, they settle on keeping the peace and moving the scarce population to Seoul. Angels pledge to protect and aid the survivors. * 'Battle of Xi'an-' Warlords threaten the growing settlements near Seoul. The Angels drive back their scouting parties and assault their bases on the island of Xi'an. They imprison the Warlords on the island to starve. * 'The Liberation of Ortus-' a brutal military coup leaves Japan in tatters. Watchers agree to aid the fleeing JDSF and attack the rebels. They eliminate the threat, and Japan- called Ortus in Cinerian tongue- recognized the Angels as gods. * 'Formation of Ipso Cinere Proper-' As word of Ortus's liberation spread, the united settlments began to become leaders of something bigger. Soon, they announced the creation of a protective conglomerate: The Country of Ash or Ipso Cinere. Transport systems were built, a navy was constructed, and a Republic was built to discuss the primary problems both the Angels and the ever growing Cinerian Militias needed to take care of. * 'Battle for the Southern Sea-' the first time the Cinerian Militias saw action. The Islamic State of Jakarta raids Cinerian settlements by Hong Kong. The militias assaulted the ISJ, defeating the raiders and establishing control of the Southern Sea. However, there were massive casualties due to inexperience. * '''Creation of the Cinerian Legion- Because of the disorganization of the Cinerian Militias, the Angels decided to form an organized military. They trained soldiers into Legions, doing their best to prepare them to defend against more threats. However, with the lack of weapons and armor, the Legions were still not well equipped for their acquired status. The Age of Embers * 'Liberation of Siberia-' As the humanitarian aid grew, many provinces outside of Ipso Cinere's reign reached out for assistance. One such province was Siberia, which was ignored by their Russian Federation. The Dominions were sent out and began supplying the settlement of Rivus. However, Russian Partisans struck out, destroying much of the supplies that the Republic brought. In response, the Dominions placed a military control. * 'The Burning of Exsul-' The swamps of Central China were still inhospitable. The Watcher Barachiel used his hammer to burn away the filth and drained the stagnant water. This revealed large deposits of steel, aluminum, and tin. In the meanwhile, production of the Chongqing Fusion Reactor begins. * 'Building the Walls of Praesidium-' As Russian Partisans invaded the northern border of Ipso Cinere, the Angels were charged in defending one of their Capital cities. The Watcher Gadreel built a massive wall around the city, defending it from invasion * 'Contact with Arcadia-' As Ipso Cinere expanded their border, they discovered Arcadia, a lone island in the middle of the ocean. Supply routes are set up through air travel. The Republic posts a garrison to protect the growing settlement. * 'The Day of Machines-' The day Ipso Cinere finally completes dozens of factories to produce goods. The Steel Sea Pact is written, allowing for CF cells (Cold Fusion Cells) to be used as the primary source of energy for production. The Hyssop * 'The Hyssop-' A period where The Angels copied every registered human, and then wiped out the entire population in Ipso Cinere in order to maintain proper control of resources. Clones are manufactured in place of the dead. In this, they also believe Ipso Cinere has been in place for a thousand years, where in reality Ipso Cinere was formed no later than a century ago. The suit was leaking too much ether, it would be dead in an hour. * 'The Hebikari-' An Angel Civil War where deformed Units are slaughtered by purebred Angels. Only a few remain in remote locations across Ipso Cinere. * 'The Penance-' Many Angels regret their decision in wiping out Ipso Cinere's original people as well as killing their brethren, and many of them abandon their posts. Some build their own prisons, others wander the wilds to live in remorse. Only the Principalities remain, and they continue to bathe in their godhood. * 'Age of Silver-' A century after the Hyssop, Ipso Cinere lives in moderate peace. A charismatic Chiliarch General named Yehudith Galland becomes the de facto leader of the Republic and becomes the Archduchess. She presses for further expansion of the border into frontier territory The Lancer Rebellion * 'War for The Black Ocean-' Fearing that The Republic will annex further land, the Legion of Arcadian Nationalists (Lancers for short) pledge to prevent Ipso Cinere's growth outwards. They raid supply ships and scout craft in the far ocean. Because they are technically Cinerian citizens, the Republic must quell the Rebellion. * 'First Battle for Arcadia-' The first time The Lancers organized an attack. Drawing out the Republic's Garrison on Arcadia with protests, they attacked the Legionnaires and killed all Republic supporters on the island. * 'Battle for Sentina-' A surprise attack on a naval base on the southern city of Sentina, American backed Lancers destroy the Sol Legion's Fleet. Here, they declare war on The Republic, and military action is approved by the Republic's Council. * 'Fall of the Southern Line-' A series of clashes along the Balian Reef. The Republic underestimates the Lancer's capabilities and take heavy casualties as well as losing key positions. The threat increases as they lose the Silva Fusion Reactor, increasing the Lancer's abilities to fight. The Legions fall back to their floating fortress at Insula. * 'The Defense of Insula-' The Lancers attack a vital crossroads at Insula, the heart of the Cinerian Sea Routes. American warships appear to engage in battle. However, before the Lancers could take the fortress, Watcher Angels appear and destroy the primary battlecluster in response to the American aggravation. The Republic holds Insula, but with heavy casualties. * 'The Rally of the Angels-' With the Lancers at a halt, Archduchess Galland of the Republic demands a breakthrough. Searching for the mythical Angels, she rallies them to fight the Lancers and to defeat the American threat. They agree, and twenty cohorts of Watcher and Dominion Angels appear to fight. * 'Razing of Requllem-' The Lancers sneak around Insula and assault the Capital City of Requllem. The Angels respond by firing long range artillery, destroying the fleet before much damage can be done. However, the American Fleet joins the fray, inflicting heavy damage on the city proper. The Angels push them back, marking a point where Americans would join the conflict first hand. The Cinerian-American War * 'The Flooding of Praelium-' Using Lancer territory as a foothold, the American force invades northern Ipso Cinere. With weapons capable of briefly incapacitating Angels, they make ground, pushing all the way to the Tacet Range. A line is drawn when American airships are shot down over the range. All of their attacks are blamed on the surviving Wyrms, drawing away the Republic's attention from the US. * 'The Turning-' With America at the front lines, The Legion of Arcadian Nationalists realize that the fall of Ipso Cinere would also mean the fall of Arcadia. They turn on their American allies, reverting the Southern Line to the Republic. * 'Battle of Praesidium-' A massive assault on the Capital City of Praesidium, the Americans send their Vanguard, believing the city to be the headquarters of the Angels. They tear through the wall, killing Archduchess Galland in the process. They take the city, but not before a new batch of Cherubims transcend, including the Archduchess. The new Angels rip apart the American Force, initializing the first time a member of the Republic's Council was an Angel * 'Second Battle of Arcadia-' With America on the run, they retreat to their final stronghold on Arcadia. The Archduchess's Vanguard mows down the defense and takes the city for Ipso Cinere. She then prepares an assault on the American homeland * 'Invasion of the San Andrea Line-' The Legion lands on the beaches of Monterey, Santa Monica, and Panama City, taking the entire San Andrea Line. They lay siege on major cities like San Francisco and Los Angeles. American ships fire nuclear missiles to deter the attacks, but the Angels intercept them before they can kill anymore. * 'Invasion of the Yukon Front-' An invasion of Juneau decimates the American Northern Front. Here, the Legions cut through Yukon and push the Americans out of Vancouver, cutting them from the sea * 'Fall of Flagstaff-'''With America losing more and more land, they make a push at Flagstaff, hoping to keep the Cinerians out of the Midwest. Here, they demonstrate their own use of Angels- Archangels and Authorities assaulting Watchers and Dominions. However, the newly made models were no match for the veterans, and Flagstaff fell to the Cinerians * '''Invasion of the Chesapeake Sea-' The Archduchess's Vanguard- who passed through the Panama Strait- reaches the Chesapeake Sea and invades Washington D.C- America's Capital. With all their forces guarding the Western Line, the Americans are caught by surprise and the city is swiftly captured by the Cinerians. However, before total domination can be ensured, A massive European Fleet halts the attack and a peace treaty is called to order. * 'Treaty of Arcus-' The United Humanity Front signs a treaty that concedes victory to the Cinerians, but demands that they pay for the loss of life in the Americas. They also charge Americans of war crimes and invasion of a neutral country. Both sides sign the treaty, and an uneasy peace is formed.